new worries and reunions
by Destialrox
Summary: what happens when you mix a little girl with the sliders quinn, maggie colin, and rembrandt? ALOT. when a little girl slides the sliders are up to their necks in trouble. throw in 2 people from their past and you've got drama! enjoy first chapter only
1. the little girl

Maggie's pov

"I can NOT believe you did that!" I shouted at Remy "was it really worth it to make out with her 15 seconds before the slide!" "Relax Maggie" Quinn said "it was probably worth…." He trailed off looking behind us "uhhhhh, guys?" yeah?" Me, Remy, and Colin ask at the same time. You see we had all become a family in the past year of sliding and come to know what the other was thinking and were usually speaking in unison. "Did any of you invite a little girl to slide with us?" we all shook our heads. "Well then we're in trouble, look behind you" we all looked over our shoulders. I had to do a double take, there was a little girl looking straight at us. I was the first to react "hi what's your name sweetie?" "Katie." She said, sounding a little dizzy (no surprise there). "Did you jump into the vortex with us?" I asked, already knowing the answer, "yes. Do you know where my mommy is?" "Ummm…" Shit Maggie how are you going to tell this little girl that her mom is possibly dead "we don't actually know." It wasn't the whole truth but it will do I look at her and see she is looking behind me. I follow her wide eyed gaze and see she is looking at Quinn. "Umm Quinn, would you mind taking her around town, maybe get her some new clothes. "Sure" he said sounding a little dazed "come on Katie" he said. As the start walking away I can't help thinking about who she is and why she seems so familiar.


	2. quinn

Quinn's Pov

So after that little girl, I think her name was Katie, and I left we went around town. First though we stopped at GAP for some new clothes for her. After Many failed outfits I finally put my foot down and bought her some boy's clothes. After we finally left the store we went over to Zachery's and got an extra-large peperoni pizza we finally got to talk. "So Katie..." I started "what was your dad like?" she got really quiet. "I never met him, all I know is that he is a sled…slidr…slider, like my mommy" she stuttered. I looked at her stunned "what's your mom's name?" I asked dreading the answer "Wade Wells" I dropped my pizza. "Do you know what your dads name is?" I asked "Quinn Mallory." Again shocking. "I get up go around the table to her and kneel. "that's my name." I said. Her eyes widened "daddy?" she sqeaked. I pulled her into a crushing hug as I feel her warm tears running down her cheek onto my shoulder. "you know I'm going to spoil you now right?" She laughs such a beautiful laugh. Oh I can't wait to tell the others!


	3. 3 storys

Maggies pov.

"Where are they!" I yelled as I punched the wall in frustration

"calm down mags," remmy said "quinns probably spoiling the little girl. You know how he gets around children"

Just then the door opened and Quinn and the little girl came in.

"where were you two!" I shouted.

"daddy was showing me around weren't you daddy" The little girl states.

Daddy? What the hell is going on!

"that's right pumpkin" Quinn says "get in bed and I'll read you one of your new storys kay?" he says to the little girl.

Pumpkin? Okay what is goining on!

"3 storys" she states

"1 story" Quinn states

"3 storys"

They do rock papper scissors and of course the little girl wins.

As soon as the girl is gone me remmy and colin round on Quinn.

"why is she calling you daddy?" I demand

"guys… that's my daughter."


	4. Bredding centers and deprived love

Maggie's POV.

_Guys… that's my daughter_

I can't believe it! Quinn has a daughter?

"what world?" I ask.

Remy and colin look at me oddly but Quinn looks uncomfortable

"well this was before you and colin came sliding with us" Quinn starts off then turn to remy

"remember the world were woman where deprived of love and the breeding facilitys?" Quinn asks

Remy shudders "yeah, how can I forget"

"well the woman who helped me get to the park gave me a price to pay. She said that all she wanted was a child, ans that I couldn't leave till she got a confirmation on her pregnancy. So…"

I know what he means.

"DADDY! I'M READY!" Katie shouts

"gotta go guys!" Quinn says over his shoulder as he walks towards the bedroom door

This is gunna be one heck of a slide tomarrow.


End file.
